


Stayin’ Alive (That’s A Lie)

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Character Death, Death, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble insert, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, Hope you enjoy, I got to angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moriarty is Alive, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Rough Sex, Sebastian is part of the Eden’s Gate Cult, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, but not for long, im dead inside now, leave me alone, look - Freeform, look at all these tags I’m using, this is a fucking mess, took too long to do, you don’t understand how hard this was to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: SUICIDE WARNINGTRIGGER WARNINGHEAVY VIOLENCE AND GOREALSO SEXOkay, so, this was drabble for a roleplay I’m doing and I went a little overboard, but take it as a fanfic with little background to the characters and circumstances ;-;Also, it’s Mormor, so fuck off if you don’t want to read itFirst chapter is the pair meeting after four years of James being ‘dead’, and then fucking after planning their deaths, but avoid chapter two if you don’t want to read about their deaths, also, if you do, be very weary of what you’re getting into .-.





	1. Fluff and Smut, plus accepting impending doom

King and Raven are on lookout when at approximately 10:30 pm, a black limousine pulls up to the Center, the gates open despite the pair trying to stop it from doing so, the car pulling up to the front, around the fountain, and a short man in a suit stepping out of the vehicle, earbuds in and chewing bubble gum, he snaps and closes the door behind him, the car pulling away and leaving the center as he looks the place over, rolling his head and shoulders, he mumbles a small ‘not too bad’ before entering the building.

When he enters (not even having to touch the door for it to handle), he takes his earbuds out and looks around, still walking as he does so, Bee, Smokey, Thunder, and Flare all sitting out in the lobby, he looks at them after stopping in the middle of the room, all of them having been staring at him since he left the car.

“Hey, guys, would you happen to know where Sebby is?” he asks in his sweet Irish accent.

“Who are you..?” Flare asks, looking him up and down.

“Oh, just the greatest criminal mastermind in the world...”

“Alright, weirdo.... he’s probably in the kitchen... he spends a lot of time in there staring at the wall...” Bee says, shivering slightly at the uncomfortable memory.

“Aww, thank you, you’re such a doll, I’ll have to make sure no one nukes this place...” he adds the last part in after a moment, happy tone and expression turning dead serious before it falters to happy again, “Alrighty then, toodles” he says, waving goodbye before he advances farther into the center, trying to remember the blueprint for it, he mumbles the names of the areas he passes to himself, letting out a small gasp and turning where he believes the kitchen is, ending up in the correct place, and sure enough, Sebastian is sitting at one of the tables, staring at the wall behind him, Colton and Eagle sitting at another table on the other side of the room talking to each other, the two looking over at James, both confused by the newcomer, their voices drop to hushed tones as they watch the consultant criminal walk over to Sebastian, he stares at him for a moment from a safe distance, still pretty hidden from the darkness in the room before he takes a few steps forward and waves at the hired gun, Sebastian finally looking over after sighing, his eyes widening in shock and horror as they meet Jim’s, “Hi Tiger, did you miss me?” he asks, cocking his head slightly with a mocking smile.

Sebastian opens and closes his mouth a few times, stunned and shocked by this, he rubs his eyes, thinking that it’s probably just another hallucination and he’s probably been blissed again, but no, even after, James is still there, Sebastian smiles slightly, standing and closing the space between them, he pulls the smaller man into a tight hug, loosening quickly when Jim struggles to breathe, “You sick bastard, don’t ever die on me again” he says through slightly shuddering breaths.

James chuckles, hugging the hitman back, “So you do have a heart?” 

“I don’t know what you consider to be a heart, but I don’t believe I have on within me, maybe somewhere in our house, but otherwise...”

“Hm... well, I’m sure that there’s a heart in there somewhere, you’re huge after all...” he says, seemingly quite interested in the subject before he changes it, pulling back slightly from Sebastian’s loose grip, which he almost tightens in fear of this being fake, and not wanting to lose James again, but he fights the urge, the smaller man only pulling back enough to look up at him, “Do you by any chance have a room here..?” he asks with a devious grin, playing with the collar of Sebastian’s dress shirt.

“Why yes, I do, and I have it all to myself...” he says, voice dropping ever so slightly.

Jim hums, standing on his tiptoes and pulling on Seb’s collar so that he can press a kiss to his lips, “Then why don’t you take me there, hmm...?” he asks when he pulls back a few moments later, falling back flat on his feet and loosening his grip on Sebastian’s shirt.

Sebastian chuckles lowly, hands having been resting on Jim’s hips, now move so he can pick him up bridal style, the trip to his room being a little longer than what the time would be before this position would become uncomfortable, but he still keeps it, the consultant criminal making a pleased sound and playing with his hair, as Sebastian takes them to the elevator, trying to avoid the group in the lobby as best as possible, and leaving Colton and Eagle speechless.

When Sebastian finally gets back to his room, he gently places James in bed, going back to lock the door after before lying next to him, if he’s honest, he doesn’t want it to go any farther right now, just having Jim there with him is enough for him, it’s been four years, and he can wait a while, he’s patient, or at least he believes he is. 

Silence falls between the two, Sebastian lying on his side so he can see James, the other staring at the ceiling and seemingly considering something, and while Sebastian doesn’t want to intrude on his thoughts, he still wants to make sure the smaller man isn’t going through anything bad on his own, so he hesitates, but ends up opening his mouth, “Hey, Boss.... you alright...?” he asks quietly.

Jim’s eyes widen for a moment before he looks at Sebastian, “Uh, Yeah, of course I am, Tiger, I have a question and it’s hard to figure out how to ask it... eh, maybe I should just jump in and whatever happens, happens....” he mumbles the last bit, looking back up and tilting his head from side to side, seemingly weighing his options before sitting up, he takes his jacket off and places it at the end of the bed before moving to sit on his knees and face Sebby, “Alright, so, as you know, Sherlock is my main enemy, correct?” Sebastian opens his mouth to confirm but James continues, “He faked his death as well, and though he came back a year after his death rather than four, and has had three extra years to think I’m dead, as well as have everyone tell him I’m dead, I still believe that if he finds out I’m alive he’s going to track us down and kill you and then me, maybe even take some of my stunts, such as the one I pulled at Saint Bartholomew’s and use it against me, so my idea, my  extravagant  idea is to off myself, and you as well in order to avoid the conflict of which we- I know is coming,” he states, gesturing wildly and expression changing many times as he spits it all out, eyes meeting Sebastian’s again, he breathes an expectant ‘So?’

“No... you know it would be easy to off him... get rid of the blogger and Sherlock can’t function properly...” 

“Yeah, well, you see, his brother would probably try an avenge him, so we’re fucked no matter what,” he states blankly.

Sebastian stares at him, confusion etched into his features, Jim sighs before going into a large explanation trying to win him over, eventually (after three long hours), the ex-veteran finally relents, agreeing to Jim’s terms and setting a few of his own just to make sure everything goes well and their deaths aren’t dragged out too terribly long.

James chuckles after he finally gets the plans set, crawling up by Sebastian before slinging his leg over the skinwalker, straddling him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back ever so slightly, placing his hands on Sebastian’s chest, working on unbuttoning his dress shirt, “Twelve hours left, I want you to take me as such,” he breathes against his partner’s lips, a small smile appearing on them when Sebastian moves his hands up to hold his waist.

Despite being anxious about the oncoming event, not to mention terrified by Jim’s death even if he dies alongside him, he still wants to please his partner, and knowing that he’s going to go through with this no matter what and that there’s no backing out now, he decides this is probably for the best, they do only have twelve hours left to live, and he loves James as much as he’s capable of loving another human and wants to spend the rest of his life and afterlife with this man, and despite his fear, he’s going to gladly give his life now so he may rest with the criminal forever. “I would love to,” he says after a moment, pressing his lips to James’ unhooking his suspenders and moving them back so they don’t snap up and his him or Jim.

Jim kisses him back, pulling his shirt out of his pants and working on his own shirt, making sure not to break the kiss, right now slow and deep, he slips out of his shirt and throws it off the side of the bed, Sebastian taking the opportunity when his arms are not yet occupied by anything to flip the two, James making a small noise of surprise when Sebastian starts to flip them, the noise breaking slightly and fading quickly to a moan when Sebastian’s growing erection rubs against his, a low rumble coming from the larger of the pair at this.

Sebastian unbuttons James’ pants and moves so he can unzip and pull them off in one more full than not motion, pulling off both his pants and underwear before throwing them off the side of the bed, James having removed his shoes sometime during his proposal. Sebastian his knees currently, James sits up, getting on his hands and knees and inching his way closer to Sebastian, he raises himself slightly so he can press a kiss below the ex-veterans naval, while at the same time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he sighs softly when he feels Seb’s hand move down, gently petting his hair before lacing itself in the short black hair, despite the product, it feels the exact way it did the last time they had sex, and there’s something comforting in that fact that helps Sebastian... weird? Yes, but it is what it is, and what helps helps.

Jim pulls down his pants, his suspenders clinking as the metal clips hit one another, they both ignore the sound, different noises replacing the silence and quiet breathing as James kisses where he assumes the head of Sebastian’s dick is, the other man tugging on his hair slightly as an involuntary reaction, him groaning lowly and James humming softly, but having a happy pitch.

James pulls Seb’s underwear down, pulling back slightly when he does so he doesn’t get hit in the face, licking his lips when he sees his partner’s dick, not having seen it in over four years, much less a dick in general, he moves his hand up to grab it, gently pumping and savoring the noises coming from the mercenary, he licks the tip, dipping his tongue in the slit before pulling back slightly and chuckling quietly at how high of a note Sebastian just hit before it falls to another moan, the other man tugging on his hair and pulling to back, James opens his mouth, knowing Sebastian isn’t going to stop for him, and as his memory had reminded him as well as what he had assumed, Sebastian puts the head of his dick in Jim’s mouth, pushing himself in until he gags, chuckling in turn, “You should start watching what you laugh at, Princess...” he states in a mocking tone, pulling back completely so Jim can breathe better.

James glares at him, smiling after a moment, “Now isn’t the time to be teaching life lessons, as this life’s almost over,” he states, seemingly humored by this.

“Just because our lives are going to end soon doesn’t mean I can’t try an knock some sense into your brain...”

“Seems like you’re trying to fuck it into my brain if you ask me...” he mumbles, looking to the side before his line of sight flits back to focus on Sebastian.

“Hey, look, whatever’ll work, princess” he says with a smile, watching as James rolls his eyes before moving forward to take Sebastian’s dick back into his mouth, the veteran deciding to keep his mouth shut this time, save for the quiet sounds he’s unable to stop, mainly so he doesn’t make a fool of himself again, but also because he realized that the people in the rooms next to him (Raven and Angel on the left and King and Eagle on the right) can more than likely hear him and that he needs to be more on the quiet side, letting Jim make all of the noise when he pulls on his hair or gently thrusts into his mouth, an act that Sebastian only does once, mainly wondering if he still likes that kind of thing, before he continues to build up a pace and set a more-fast-than-not speed, not wanting to completely destroy James, but also wanting them both to get pleasure from this, the vibration from Jim’s throat as he fucks his face gets Seb closer to the edge faster, but he pulls out before he peaks, pulling Jim, head back slightly as well so he’s looking at him, his eyes fluttering open, Sebastian moves his hand to wipe the saliva and precome from the smaller man’s now swollen and red lips that connects his lips to the soldiers dick. He leans over to kiss James, James meeting him half way, as well as making a somewhat gentle kiss into a harsh and bruising one, biting Sebastian’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood before licking at it, Seb pulling away moments later so he can take his pants off the rest of the way, kicking his shoes off before.

The wolf pushes James back when he gets back on the bed, growling out a small ‘on your knees, boy’ then watches as James does as requested- commanded, he feels the bed move slightly, Seb getting closer, and smacking his ass when he’s right behind the criminal. A sharp pain shooting though his backside, Jim hisses at the burn before it gets cut off prematurely, Sebastian having dropped himself slightly so he could start to work James open, putting his hands between Jim’s shoulder blades and pushing down until his head is resting on a pillow and his ass is sticking up in the air, gently rubbing his hole when he moves back to his previous position, leaning down slightly to kiss the reddening flesh that he just smacked before biting him, not enough to draw blood, but enough to be both painful and pleasing, he licks over it afterwards, moving over to replace his thumb with his tongue moments later, Jim’s moans muffled by the pillow, he pushes back against Sebastian’s mouth, the mercenary moving his hands up to spread his cheeks and massage them gently, licking over his hole before dipping his tongue in, he works until he feels the ring of muscle begin to loosen, bringing his left hand down so he can insert a finger, thrusting in and out an a decent pace, his tongue still in there to assist as adds another finger, slowly inserting it and building back up to his previous pace. It doesn’t take too terribly long to get James prepared, even when using saliva as lube, mainly because James has always liked, or at least claimed to like the burn, not to mention Sebastian’s lack of a sex drive after Moriarty’s ‘death’, so this was essentially a match made in heaven and the perfect thing to do before going to Hell.

Sebastian removes his tongue, waiting for a few moments before moving his right hand down and spitting in it, not much, but probably better than nothing, he coats the head of his dick with it, smearing the precome leaking from him as well, he moves forward slightly, pressing his cockhead against Jim’s entrance before slowly pushing in, easily getting past the first ring of muscle, he pulls back slightly and slowly works to get deeper, not wanting to hurt his partner in the first five minutes, that’s rude... you can hurt them after ten...

“Come on, Sebby, I didn’t come back from the dead to be treated like a porcelain doll...” James whines, rolling his hips slightly when Sebastian stops moving, his dick completely in the smaller man.

“Oh, don’t worry, this’ll hurt... later...” Sebastian replies, almost saying tomorrow, but realizing it’s around two am right now and they’ll probably live for around eleven and a half more hours, needing time to plan, get ready, etcetera etcetera, since everything the Great Moriarty does has to be calculated and extravagant.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will...” he says, unbelieving, he moves so he’s resting on his knees and elbows, huffing quietly.

Sebastian stares down at him for a moment while he moves his hands to Jim’s hips, gripping them tightly, “Do you not believe me...?” He asks, voice having dropped, he starts thrusting slowly, almost tauntingly.

“No, no, I believe you, Tiger, I also believe you’re a lot of talk and no action, but I’m almost positive you’ll make this worth my while...” James says sarcastically, the most emphasis being on the word ‘almost’, and at this point, Sebastian is ‘almost’ going to fuck him until he begs for him to stop, then maybe, maybe end his life, but then he realizes that’s what he wants... and that would be counterproductive... make the bitch work for his prize, and since the blowjob was half way decent, and he doesn’t want to inconvenience himself, he decides he’ll fuck him now instead of making him wait, but that’s the only reason.... well, that and death is imminent anyways...

Keeping a slow pace, he doesn’t say a word, Jim seemingly getting bored, he comes out at the same speed, to the point that the head of his dick is the only part still inside of James before sharply thrusting back in, Jim choking on air, the noise this invokes being high for a split second before getting cut off, Sebastian laughs in the background, completely stopping in his movements, Jim cranking his head back to glare at his sniper.

“Did I tell you to stop?” He asks, tone sounding like a hiss and expression showing he’s pissed.

“No, Boss, but I didn’t know you made such pretty noises,” Seb replies with a snide smile, grabbing hold of Jim’s hair after he rolls his eyes and looks back at the headboard, the design actually quite intriguing, looking like something from the Renaiss-

Sebastian pulls on his hair harshly, pulling back completely and slamming back into the smaller man, causing him to make another one of his ‘pretty’ noises, completely unrestrained and slightly echoing in the mainly barren room, Seb only having his bed, a dresser, and a side table in his room. But this noise, it amuses as well as arouses Sebastian, the main reason for him keeping a brutal pace and intensity to it being him wanting to hear every noise that comes out of the world’s only consultant criminal, and as hoped, James can’t even try an muffle the noises, not that he’d want to, being the smug bastard he is as well as wanting  everyone to know that Sebastian’s taken, whether they die or not, no one better knock on that goddamn door or they’ll say night-night forever too.

Seb leans Jim’s body and wraps and arm around his chest, putting the other hand on the bed, and trying his best to keep the pace despite knowing that he’s peaking, he plays with Jim’s nipples, rubbing his hand over his chest before he starts tugging at one of them, pinching it and twisting it while his mouth gets to work on abusing his neck and the general area, licking and kissing at the crook of his neck before latching on and sucking on it harshly, careful not to involve teeth yet.

James tilts his head so Seb has better access, still singing a beautiful chorus which gets especially high when Sebastian gets to the spot on his neck that really makes that bitch scream, the hitman having mapped out his body oh so many years ago and never been able to forget, four years, and he couldn’t let go of their memories together, whether just fuckbuddies or actual lovers? Still has yet to be discussed, but Seb had really attached to James, and this should honestly prove that, but James, well, he’s seeing stars right now as he comes on the bed, not even needing to touch himself to do so.

Sebastian keeps pace and continues thrusting, three, four, five more deep thrusts and he comes deep within Jim, a call back to the good ol’ days, after that damned Molly Hooper. The hired gun biting that spot on his partner’s neck, canines piercing the flesh and cutting deep, though, surprisingly not hitting anything major, though Jim still lets out a pained sound, and for good reason.

Sebastian’s thrusts slow soon enough and he pulls out after riding out his orgasm, James collapsing on the bed, he moves so he can fall down on the bed beside him, “Still to gentle for you?” he asks smugly, voice a little hoarse from the noises he was making himself.

“Fuck you,” James mumbles, barely audible after being muffled by the pillow and his voice already fucked up from the blowjob and essentially screaming for the past half an hour or so... maybe that’s just his mind... he isn’t quite sure at this point...

Seb chuckles, gently rubbing Jim’s back, “Say it the other way around and I just did...” he says quietly, waiting until James’ breathing goes from ragged, to even, to slow, telling he’s asleep after he starts snoring quietly, at which point, he moves a little closer to James and pulls him into his arms before going to sleep himself, because everyone knows you need to be well rested in order to have a memorable and amazing death, because if you’re going to go out, do it with style!


	2. Death and finding the body

Sebastian wakes up with James gone, he rolls into his back, breathing catching and thinking it was all a dream, he sits up quickly, Jim standing by his dresser and buttoning up his dress shirt, “Hey, Tiger, almost thought you died on me,” he chuckles quietly at his comment, “it would save me time, but it wouldn’t have the same... _pizazz_...”

Seb makes a small noise of slight disappointment, but sighs and shrugs it off, getting out of bed so he can get dressed, picking up his clothes from last night before being stopped by Jim, “No, no, no, no, wear something clean, something nice... do you still have the suit I gave you?” 

“...Uh... which one..?” He asks hesitantly.

”Why, the gray one, of course, the blue one is very formfitting, and while I love having your body on almost full display, I don’t want anyone else to see you like that, only me, you’re my bitch, not... not _Jacob’s_, he has that stupid little rat thing, that android and the rest of those pricks...” he has a lot of malice in his tone, vicious intent, and... he obviously hates Jacob.

”Oh, so we’ll play dress up before dying?” Sebastian asks with a raised eyebrow, picking his clothes up to throw them in the dirty clothes hamper and grab his phone, exhaling sharply when he sees its already eleven.

”Would you like to be found naked, in clothes that your... the people that stay here as well more than likely wear on a daily basis, or in a nice suit that your boss got you?” He asks, anger lacing his voice.

Sebastian stares at him for a moment, “The suit I suppose...”

James’ expression goes from pissed to ecstatic, “Go get it on, Tigey, I would like to see you in it again” he says joyously, going to the end of the bed to grab his jacket and slide it on, pulling his tie out of it and putting it back on while Sebastian does as told, going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of underwear, slipping them on as he heads over to his closet to grab the suit, James watches as he gets changed, standing and helping him tie his tie before taking a step back to admire the outfit, “It still looks like I just got it for you yesterday...” he states, expression and tone unreadable.

”I didn’t wear any of the suits you got me after you left,” James looks kinda pissed, so Sebastian goes to fix what he said, “I mean, I didn’t want to be constantly reminded of that which I had lost...” he says, tensing up slightly, thinking Jim was going to hit him when his expression didn’t change.

It takes a few seconds before Jim’s expression softens, “Awe, that’s so sweet, horrible that I wasted money on all those suits for nothing, but sweet,” he says, face brightening after a beat of confusion. James pats the seat next to him after returning to his spot on the bed, “Come, come, sit down, we have to make sure everything is prepared, and we only have three and a half hours now,” he says, tone bittersweet and countenance happy.

Seb takes a second before stepping forward and turning so he can sit next to Jim, almost immediately regretting his decision afterwards as James sucks him into a conversation about what their grand plan should be for their deaths, in the end, the idea gruesome and disgusting, but quite cool, too bad, and also lucky for Sebastian the he’s the first to go, but the point about missing the music is a little upsetting.

So the two prepare, two hours gone to planning and one and a half hours to bring it to fruition, Sebastian going through his phone on Spotify with James so the pair can pick out some music, they choose, hook it up to a speaker, and turn it to full blast before making sure they look alright, and turning the music on, the sound blasting through the room, killing most of the sound in it, while not being too disturbing to outsiders, one great thing about the time being that everyone in the Veteran’s Center is outside during break, Colton making everyone leave him alone so he can clean the kitchen after lunch, though today, they brought him out and made him help groom the Judges.

They take position on the wall opposite to the door, ‘Kids In The Dark’ currently playing, James hands Sebastian his dog tags after he found them hidden in his dresser, ‘wear these,’ he mouths, Sebastian staring at him with uncertainty for a few beats before obeying and putting them on, both of them sitting side by side against the wall.

James gives Seb a sympathetic look, Sebastian knows it’s fake, he’s a sociopath, everyone knows this, though this looks genuine, it isn’t, never has been, never will, so close to death that they can taste it, and he’s still a shell of a person, no true personality, no family, no friends, all dead, the true James Moriarty murdered years ago and replaced by this monstrosity, but this creature, this is who Sebastian fell in love with all those years ago, the demonic entity he’s about to give his life to, and, he honestly doesn’t regret it.

James takes a switchblade from his jacket pocket, oh so handy the jackets nowadays are! He waits a moment, flipping it out so the blade is visible, the sunlight hitting it through the blinds perfectly, and blinding Seb, then he’s choking, he reaches up and grabs his neck, an involuntary action on his part, wet, a thick liquid coats his hands, he feels it trickling- flooding down, it hurt for a few seconds, but then it was just numb, he coughs, more liquid, as well as the tang of copper dancing on his tongue, he stares at James, kicking and fighting, again, involuntary, they’d talked this over, and despite his fear, they’d agreed this was for the best. James’ voice is barely audible over the music, but Sebastian can hear him say ‘We’ll march into the gates of Hell together, Tiger’, the voice fading with his sight, body tense, James watches as he slowly loosens up, not too much, and sadly he can’t wait to watch him relax completely, so he exhales and closes his sniper’s eyes.

Now’s his turn, it definitely won’t be this emotional, he’s the only one to witness it and he could honestly care less, but before he does so, a thought comes into his mind, and so he follows through before taking the gun from in his jacket and putting it in his mouth, he smiles before pulling the trigger, arm falling to the side and part of his brain, spine, skull, and the back of his head all blasting against the wall behind him, he had sat back next to Sebastian after completing his task, and so his head falls down onto Sebastian’s shoulder, the music having been emo classics or songs about death, now changes with a glitch on the phone, the audio glitching at ‘Stayin’ Alive’ starts playing on repeat, the audio and screen continue to glitch, but it keeps playing, and playing, and playing... until twenty-four hours later, when the bodies are finally found.

———

Colton, the android created to assist Jacob around the Veteran’s Center in its new rebuild, as well as help Jacob with his problems from time to time was upstairs cleaning the rooms and doing laundry when he hears the music playing, he places his head against the door, knocking, before trying the door, locked... so, as any android would probably do... he uses the keys given to him so he could get into any room necessary to clean and or assist, opening the door, he stares at the bodies, initially shocked, he leaves the laundry basket outside before going farther in, making sure to close the door behind him so no one else will find out yet, he stands before the two for a few moments before crouching down to their level to examine them, noting the hole in Jim’s head and the hole in Sebastian’s chest, as well as the cut and the heart in the pairs hand, that being the only thing separating their hands, blood still drips from the holes, while the rest of it is dried up, the blood splattered behind James resembling that of a crown as it has trickled down the wall, Colton sighs quietly, seeing the dog tags on Sebastian’s neck, he takes them and puts them in his pocket, knowing that someone will probably want them, before further examining the room, in the end after seeing the gore over by the window, he takes the top sheet of Sebastian’s bed and covers the two, noting the stain and reconstructing the scene as best he can with the supplies available as he puts the blanket over the two, sending a message to Lar and Jacob while leaving, he licks the door again after, the phone now distorted beyond believe, it dies, along with the ceiling lamp lighting the room, the lamp flickering a few times before turning off.


End file.
